Dinosura/New Dinosaurs
Inglés |estudio_doblaje = Diseño en Audio |direccion_doblaje = Luis Alfonso Mendoza |traductor_adaptador = Mary Carmen López |letrista = Gerardo Australia |adaptador_music = Gerardo Australia (temp. 4) |direc_musical = Jack Jackson |gerente_creativo = Berenice Esquivel (temp. 4) |direc_creativo = Raúl Aldana (eps. 1-55) María Josefina Parodi (eps. 56-130) |fecha_grabacion = Diciembre 2016-Marzo 2017 (1ra. temporada) Abril-Septiembre 2017 (2da. temporada) Noviembre 2017-Mayo 2018 (3ra. temporada) Diciembre 2018-Abril 2019 (4ta. temporada) |doblaje_español = Disney Character Voices International, Inc. |pais = México |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2017-2019 |temporadas = 4 |episodios = 130 |predecesor = Lego Dinosaurs |sucesor = El pequeño grupo Dinosaurs }}New Dinosaurs (inicialmente llamada Dinochief) ó Nuevo Grupo Dinosaurs (inicialmente llamada Dinosura) fue una serie animada estadounidense de 2017, creada por Axel Smit y animada por The Walt Disney Animation Studios y presentada y transmitida en Disney Channel y Disney XD. Fue la sexta serie animada de la franquicia Dinosaurs y la quinta animada en segunda dimensión. La serie estuvo basada en los cortometrajes originales de Remor, la serie animada, siendo el segundo reboot animado de la franquicia Dinosaurs en estar basado en la serie animada original de 1952, siendo el primero Remor, la nueva serie animada, producida en el año 2010. El primer nombre de la serie era una combinación entre las palabras Dinosaurio y Travesura. Se estreno el 1 de enero del 2017, lo que la convierte en la primera serie animada de Disney estrenada en dicho año. La serie contó con 4 temporadas. Aunque la serie se baso en la serie original de los años 50, en términos cronológicos, es una continuación de Dinosaurs University y una precuela de Dinosaurs: Un Nuevo Viaje Comienza, aunque las personalidades de los personajes no sean las mismas que las de dichas películas, sin mencionar que al inicio de esta última, no se muestra como sería el final de la serie (echo que ni siquiera se vio en el último episodio). La serie se emite todos los sábados a las 12:00 pm en Estados Unidos, mientras que en Latinoamérica, se emite todos los domingos a la misma hora. El 25 de septiembre de 2017, la serie fue renovada para una tercera temporada, la cual se estreno tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica, el 1 de enero de 2018, mismo día en que se cumplió un año de emisión desde su estreno. La tercera temporada finalizó el 26 de mayo de 2018 en los Estados Unidos y el 15 de julio del mismo año en Latinoamérica. El 19 de julio, en la Comic Con San Diego 2018, Axel Smit confirmó que la serie fue renovada para una cuarta temporada, la cual estaría compuesta de 52 episodios y se estreno simultáneamente tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica, el 16 de febrero de 2019 en Disney Channel, con el episodio "Mute you are, Happy will you live". El 3 de marzo de 2019, Axel Smit anunció el final de la serie en un vídeo de su canal oficial de Youtube. Posteriormente,el 28 de abril de 2019, Disney Now filtraría los 29 episodios restantes de la temporada a estrenarse desde finales de abril hasta inicios de junio del presente año. La serie finalizo el 6 de junio de 2019 en Estados Unidos y el 19 de septiembre del mismo año, con el episodio "Crazy Ending" (Un Final Alocado), dejando a la serie con cuatro temporadas y 130 episodios, siendo la primera y única serie de la franquicia en tener esa cantidad de temporadas (lo cual es algo común de las series de Disney no creadas por Axel Smit). Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *José Gilberto Vilchis *Eduardo Vallejo *Mariana de la Laguna *Alma de la Rosa *Dan Osorio *Beto Castillo *José Villanueva *Liliana Barba *Manuel Campuzano *Salvador Reyes *Víctor Hugo Aguilar *Juan Alfonso Carralero *Raúl Anaya *Francisco Colmenero *Miguel Ángel Ruiz *Luis Alfonso Mendoza *Alejandro Villeli *Mauricio Pérez *Alfonso Ramírez (temps. 1-3) *Luis Fernando Orozco *Rebeca Manríquez *César Garduza *Humberto Solórzano *Sergio Suárez *Magda Giner *Mariana de la Laguna Jr. *Carla Castañeda *Angela Villanueva *Angie Fernández *Katalina Múzquiz *José Arenas *Ricardo Mendoza *Juan Carlos Revelo *Emilio Treviño *Marc Winslow *Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza *Emiliano Ugarte *José Luis Piedra *Matías Quintana Ortiz *Auri Maya *Idzi Dutkiewicz *Arturo Mercado Jr. *Ricardo Tejedo *Luciano Torres *Germán Fabregat *Analiz Sánchez *Edson Matus *Mario Filio *Óscar Bonfiglio *Carola Vázquez *Rolando de la Fuente *Laura Torres *Alessia Becerril *Alejandro Orozco *Daniel del Roble *Luis Leonardo Suárez *Angel Vilchez *Carlos Hernández *Irina Índigo *Ángel Rodríguez *Juan Carlos Tinoco *Dalí González *Raúl Solo Música Créditos técnicos Promocionales Trivia *Esta es la segunda y última serie de la franquicia doblada en Diseño en Audio. También es actualmente la única entrega de la misma que se sigue doblando en dicho estudio. *Esta es la tercera serie de la franquicia en contar con el nuevo elenco de voces. *Esta es la primera serie de la franquicia en animación tradicional, en ser dirigida por Luis Alfonso Mendoza. *Después de 14 años, esta es la primera entrega de la franquicia en incluir textos en español, así como subtítulos forzados o necesariamente sustituir el texto en inglés. Y con ello, no hay insertos, siendo este un gran fallo en la franquicia, dado a que en todas sus entregas siempre había una voz que leía los insertos hablados en ellas (en la gran mayoría de los casos Memo Aponte Jr. y actualmente Jorge Roig Jr.). No solo eso, si no que esta es la primera producción de Axel Smit en contener texto en español y omitir insertos. **Esto es hasta el episodio 41, donde Jorge Roig Jr. hace la presentación de la serie al final del tercer intro. Aunque por lo demás, los insertos en los episodios se siguen omitiendo. *Originalmente Irwin Daayán doblaría a Pat en esta serie, como lo había echo continuamente desde 2016. Sin embargo, debido a que fue despedido de Diseño en Audio, por dejar loops sin grabar de su personaje en Lego Dinosaurs, el actor fue sustituido por Luis Alfonso Mendoza, quien desde ahora en adelante es la voz oficial del personaje. *Esta es la primera serie de la franquicia emitida en Disney XD, a través de la opción SAP, la cual se incluyo en su pre-estreno en Estados Unidos y Latinoamérica, el 31 de diciembre del 2016. Esto igual sucedió con el pre-estreno de su tercera temporada, aunque si se emitió en Estados Unidos sin la opción SAP. *En el tema de cierre, no se doblan los balbuceos que se escuchan entre medio de la letra. *Tanto Momma Dino como el Pez no son doblados, dejando las voces de Daran Norris y John Malebock en estos personajes. *En el cuarto episodio "Calamidad selvática", cuando Momma Dino es derrotado, siendo golpeado como pelota de playa por unas morsas en Su Su Selva, los gritos que hace son echos por Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza (voz temporal de Buck Hateports y también la voz temporal de Momma Dino en El Show De Dinosaurs). *Tanto las garras de Remor que aparecen en el episodio 1 ("El Súper Duper Duper Dame 5") como las de Momma Dino que aparecen en el episodio 4, tanto en las versión original como en la versión latina, son dobladas por las mismas actrices de voz. *En el episodio "El Problema Dentudo", algunos loops de Luis Alfonso Mendoza en Remor, son usados con la voz normal que le da, cuando debió darle el tono de voz que tenia el personaje al perder sus dientes. *En el episodio "¿Como cazar a un dinosaurio?", el primer tema de apertura es cantando en singular. *El personaje de Larry el castor solo emite murmullos y gestos, que son doblados por José Villanueva. Así mismo, se usan subtitulos. forzados para traducir los balbuceos que dice. *En el episodio "La anguila eléctrica", los gritos de Remor para caer en la palmera y una linea suya cuando ve a Dave son dejados en inglés. *En el episodio "Un éxito pasajero", Remor erroneamente dice: "¿De donde sacare tanto dinero para darte "ese" cometa Pat". **En ese mismo episodio, Luis Alfonso Mendoza dobla a Pat en algunos loops con el tono de Remor. *En algunos episodios, Luis Alfonso Mendoza dobla a Remor con un tono de voz mas grave. *En el episodio "Clavados graciosos", hay un cameo de Cala Esna de la serie del mismo nombre en la escena en que Pat baja del tobogán gigante, respetándose la voz de Memo Aponte Jr. en el personaje. *A partir del episodio "Basura Europea", se oye una voz en off que dice "Doblaje realizado por Diseño en Audio" al inicio de cada uno de los episodios. Dicha voz en off se usa también en Lego Dinosaurs, al inicio y al final de cada uno de sus episodios. A diferencia de la serie antes mencionada, la voz en off solo se oye al principio del episodio. Sin embargo, desde el siguiente episodio ya no se vuelve a usar por razones desconocidas. Pero ya a partir del episodio "Dulce o Truco", la voz en off vuelve a usarse. **En ese mismo episodio, el tercer tema de apertura es cantado normalmente en lugar de rápido como en los demás episodios. Esto se corrige en los créditos finales. **Como se aprecia, el segundo tema de apertura se sigue usando como soundtrack, en algunas escenas del episodio, y para el doblaje, se mantuvo la voz interprete de José Arenas, agregando otra estrofa al oírse extendida. **También Papa de la serie Papa Copa hace un cameo hablado, y es doblado por Eduardo Vallejo. Esto es ilógico, ya que Luis Alfonso Mendoza participa en el episodio como Remor y Pat, además de que en ese cameo, Papa compartía escena con Remor. También Remor lo llama Papota, uno de sus muchos sobrenombres en el doblaje de la serie. *Desde el episodio "Rico Palme-sayuno", se usa el logo de Disney Television antes del intro. Como es costumbre, Jorge Roig Jr. dice: "De los dibujos animados de Walt Disney Pictures" al aparecer dicho logo (como lo ha echo desde mitad de Lego Dinosaurs). *En el episodio "Problemas presidenciales", Mariana de la Laguna dobla a la presidenta de Europa con un tono áspero para hacerla sonar vieja. *Durante la segunda temporada, José Gilberto Vilchis y Eduardo Vallejo son los actores que mas personajes hacen a lo largo de ella, llegando a ser sobreexplotados. *En el episodio "El Regreso de Tar Ser Hierro", el tono que usa Gerardo Reyero para doblar a Tar Ser Hierro en este episodio, es el mismo que usa para doblar a Frezzer de Dragon Ball Z. *En el episodio "Un Problema Cambiante", hay ciertos datos: **El tono que usa Carla Castañeda para doblar al Hada cambia voces es el mismo que usa para Twilight Sparkle de My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. **Cuando Robín esta en el cuerpo de Remor y se hace pasar por el, el tono que usa Carlos Íñigo para doblarlo, es el mismo que usaba para doblar a Rocko en La vida moderna de Rocko. Lo curioso es que este fue el último episodio donde Íñigo dobló al personaje, por lo que dicha referencia la transforma en un homenaje a todo su trabajo. **Cuando Momma Dino grita de desesperación al ver que Robin (en el cuerpo de Remor) le disparo con una palmera-rayo, estos lo hace Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza. *En el episodio "Exploradores Dinote", Luis Alfonso Mendoza sobre-actúa y exagera en algunos tonos de Remor. *José Gilberto Vilchis y Eduardo Vallejo son los actores que mas personajes doblan en la serie, de echo esto ya se notaba desde Lego Dinosaurs. *Mucho antes de que la serie fuera renombrada, de los episodios 38 al 40, se hicieron alusiones con los textos en español: **En el episodio "El regreso de Tar Ser Hierro", el título de la serie es "Dinochief/New Dinosaurs", el cual se tradujo como "Dinosura/Nuevo Dinosaurs", dejando la última palabra del título en inglés. **En el episodio "Problema meloso", el título de la serie cambió a "New Dinosaurs", con la palabra "Dinochief" abajo de este primero. Este se tradujo como "Nuevo Grupo Dinosaurs", con la palabra ya adaptada como "Dinosura" abajo de este primero. **Y en el episodio "Un Problema Cambiante", el título quedó como "New Dinosaurs", sin la palabra "Dinochief" por ninguna parte. Esto en latino se tradujo nuevamente como "Nuevo Grupo Dinosaurs", para luego tener un inserto dicho por Jorge Roig Jr. diciendo el nombre original de la serie. **Ya después, desde el episodio 41 "Exploradores Dinote", la serie fue renombrada oficialmente como "New Dinosaurs". En la versión latino, el nombre de la serie fue dicho en inglés (a excepción de la palabra "Dinosaurs" que se pronuncia en español) por Jorge Roig Jr. al principio del episodio, pero ya para el final del mismo, el título fue dicho en español como "Nuevo Grupo Dinosaurs", quedando ya ese nombre como el título oficial. Este error se repite en los episodios 42 y 43. **Curiosamente, en el episodio 43 "Emperador Dinosaurio", al final del episodio, Jorge Roig Jr. no dice el título de la serie, lo cual lo deja en mudo, como sucedía en los episodios anteriores. *En la trilogía de episodios de Halloween (del 45 al 47), se pueden apreciar estas curiosidades: **En el episodio "Dulce o Truco", vuelve a usarse la voz en off. También, los gritos de los niños del inicio del episodio no son doblados. **Al principio del episodio "La noche del Dinosaurio lobo", Luis Alfonso Mendoza usa un tono mas agudo y grueso para doblar las primeras líneas de Pat. **Y en el episodio "La cacería de brujas, las risas de las brujas se dejan en inglés como la de su fusión. También la voz en off se escucha 3 minutos de comenzado el episodio en lugar de 10 o 20 segundos. Y por último, Angie Fernández se integra a la serie desde ese episodio para hacer voces adicionales. **En ese mismo episodio, durante la persecución de Remor y las brujas por toda la ciudad, se oye de fondo una canción interpretada por Axel Smit llamada: "Halloween Smit", que en el doblaje es oída solo su versión instrumental, aunque al inicio si se oyen las primeras estrofas de la canción en inglés. *Para los episodios del 48 al 51, se usaron los cuatro temas de apertura de la serie (para dar salto al nuevo), con sus mismos interpretes. Curiosamente, ya que durante los episodios que tenían los primeros 3 temas de aperturas, no incluían presentación de Jorge Roig Jr., se decidió dejarlo en mudo, como en los episodios anteriores. **Así mismo, en los primeros 3 episodios, Jorge Roig Jr. no dice el título de "Disney XD Original" que sale al inicio de cada episodio, tal como ocurría en los episodios anteriores. *Así mismo, desde el episodio 50, Salvador Reyes es reemplazado por Dan Osorio en el papel de Remir Dinote, esto debido a que el actor estaba trabajando en otros proyectos que le impedían continuar como la voz del personaje, cediendole así el papel a Osorio en adelante. Sin embargo, en El Show De Dinosaurs, gracias a la dirección de Xóchitl Ugarte, Salvador Reyes continuo doblando a su personaje en dicha serie, y hasta el final de la misma. **En el episodio Wood Battle (Batalla de Madera), Salvador regresaría a la serie doblando al Anfitrión Castor, pero el papel de Remir seguiría en manos de Osorio hasta el final de la serie. *En el episodio "Sueño placentero", hay una canción interpretada por Pat, Lila y Buck en su banda de rock llamada: "Good Night", mientras el Alcalde se escapa hasta un pasadizo secreto de su mansión. En el doblaje, la canción se omite y solo se oye su versión instrumental. *En el episodio "El robot gigante de Robín", cuando Pat es lanzado del robot por este mismo, Luis Alfonso Mendoza usa el mismo grito de Remor para cuando el es lanzado de el. *A partir de la tercera temporada, el reparto de doblaje al español latino es acreditado en los créditos originales de la serie en inglés. Esto también va para la acreditación al estudio de doblaje, mas no al director, traductor, adaptador y demás. Aunque estos datos se siguen acreditando en los créditos de doblaje que aparecen después de los créditos originales. **También desde esta temporada, se integra Juan Carlos Revelo al reparto episódico y vuelve a usarse la voz en off que acredita a Diseño en Audio. **Este sería también el primer estreno de la serie en emitirse tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica, curiosamente ambos estrenos se dan en Disney XD. *En el segundo episodio de la tercera temporada: "Juego de manos, juego de villanos", el ritmo del tema de apertura suena mas leve de lo normal, en especial en la voz cantante de Angel Vilchez. Posiblemente esto se debió a un error en la adaptación musical. Esto se repite en los episodios 55, 56, 57 y 66. **Además en dicho episodio, se usa un efecto de eco para Emilio Treviño, en su personaje de la Mano Gigante, para así hacerla sonar mas temible. **Los gritos de Remor por su parte, fueron mas altos y agudos que en la versión original. *En el episodio "Piratas y comandos en el espacio", aparece un personaje llamado "Pirata espacial", el cual es doblado por Ricardo Tejedo, siendo esta la segunda vez que da voz a un pirata, después del Capitán Jack Sparrow de la franquicia "Piratas del Caribe". **Así mismo, el tono de voz que usa para doblar a este personaje es el mismo que usa para doblar a personajes como el Gollum de la saga de películas de "El señor de los anillos" y el Dr. Hämsterviel de "Lilo y Stitch". *En el episodio "Padres Prehistóricos" (que se estreno tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica para celebrar el Día del Padre), la canción "Prehistoric Fathers" que se oye durante la secuencia de Remor y Pat (disfrazado de Relor) mas las secuencias de otros personajes con sus padres, se deja en inglés, debido a problemas con la mezcla. *Para el personaje Yrral (contraparte de Larry), Arturo Mercado usa el mismo tono de voz que usaba para doblar a Shaggy Roggers en la franquicia de "Scooby-Doo", incluso le añade su risa característica. *En el episodio "Encuentro de vida prehistórico", en la secuencia de Momma Dino construyendo su bicicleta para ir a la ciudad en su tamaño reducido, se oye de fondo la canción "March Of The Swivelheads" de la banda británica: "The English Beat", la cual se dejó en su idioma original, hasta la tercera estrofa, ya que luego solo se oye su versión instrumental. *En los dos últimos episodios de la tercera temporada ("Alcalde divertido" y "Corte prehistórica"), las canciones "Good Night Mayor" (interpretada por el Alcalde) y "Blaulits" (interpretada por Remor) se dejan en su idioma original. *Esta fue la última entrega de la franquicia donde Carlos Íñigo dobló a Robin Johnsons, ya que después fallecería el 17 de septiembre de 2017, a la edad de 56 años, dado a problemas cardíacos. Solo alcanzo doblar a Robín hasta el episodio 40 de la serie (coincidentemente cuando la serie fue renombrada), para luego ser sustituido por Eduardo Vallejo desde el episodio 41 y en adelante. *En la versión original, Kristen Wiig fue sustituida por Rachel Ramras en su papel de Ramir Dinote, debido a que esta primera se encontraba ocupada en otros proyectos. Esto no ocurrió en el doblaje latino, donde Carla Castañeda si dobló al personaje en "Corte prehistórica" (último episodio de la tercera temporada). **Sin embargo, en la cuarta temporada, Ramir pasó ser doblada por María Fernanda Morales (según una confirmación de la actriz en su cuenta oficial de twitter). Las razones por las que Castañeda la dejó se mantienen en anonimato. *En el episodio "Mute you are, Happy will you live (Mudo estás, Feliz vivirás) de la cuarta temporada, al ser un episodio parodia a las películas mudas de los años 30 y 40 (siendo la segunda vez que una serie de la franquicia hace parodia a esto, después de El Show De Dinosaurs con el episodio "La interesante conspiración de un idiota" de la novena temporada), únicamente se dobló la voz en off que lee los letreros que indican lo que dicen los personajes, la cual fue echa por Jorge Roig Jr., del mismo modo que hace los insertos. *En el episodio "The Dino-predator" (El Dinopredador), todos los gritos de los personajes se dejaron en inglés, por error de mezcla. *En el episodio "Faces we see, clueless drivers we do not know" (Caras vemos, conductores tontos ni conocemos), la canción "Remor: Clueless driver" se dejó en inglés, a excepción de sus coros, lo cual se debió nuevamente a error de mezcla. *En el episodio "The Eels are Strong and Electrifying" (Las anguilas son electrizantemente fuertes"), al ser un episodio casi completamente sin diálogo, los ruidos de Dave, sus padres y la anguila monstruosa fueron doblados con tonos parecidos a los echos en inglés. *En el episodio "Love is not blind, but madness does accompany it" (El amor no es ciego, pero la locura si lo acompaña), durante la canción "Un amor entre nosotros", en la versión original, se oyen coros de Ramir, mientras que en el doblaje, se la oye repetir la estrofa: "Enamorados estamos", posiblemente para darle a la canción un toque mas romántico. *En el episodio 100 adventures (100 adventuras), que es el episodio número 100 de toda la serie, todos los flashbacks de episodios anteriores fueron redoblados. *En el episodio Will Competition (Competencia Salvaje), aparece el aventurero, escritor y presentador de televisión: Bear Grylls (quien condujo el programa de supervivencia A prueba de todo), siendo doblado por Luis Leonardo Suárez, quien ya lo había doblado en una parodia de la serie animada de Cartoon Network: MAD. *En el episodio "Spacious Lagoon" (Laguna Espaciosa), el ambiente de la gente del zoológico de Europa se deja en inglés, lo que se hace evidente con el suspiro de la madre del niño, el cual si habla y si fue doblado. **En ese mismo episodio, en los créditos de doblaje, acreditan a José Gilberto Vilchis (quien participa como el encargado del zoológico) como Pepe Vilchis, cuando en episodios pasados en los que participó, siempre lo llamaban por su nombre real. *En el episodio final de la serie: "Crazy Ending" (Un Final Alocado), cuando todos los personajes (excepto Robin) atraviesan la ciudad de Europa en su estado de locura, Margarita dice: Esta ciudad esta mas loca que un perro dando vueltas, siendo dicha frase una ocurrencia del doblaje, ya que en inglés no dice nada. Transmisión Véase también *Nuevo Grupo Dinosaurs: Aire de Enojo Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de 2017 Categoría:Series de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Series de Disney Channel Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado